I'll do anything for you
by sunshine loving devil
Summary: Miri convinces Peder to go with her to Britta's wedding. But what happens when a jealous witch puts a spell on the girls making them think they are in love with the opposite guy. Loads of Peri, and Sritta. Please read and review. l8er!
1. Chapter 1

darkness takes all of me:like i said, i don't usually write stuff other than maximum ride,but i loved this book so much i think it's time to get the things it deserves

Peder:and that is

darkness takes all of me:shut up Peder, you know everyone loves you

Peder:yeah whatever

darkness takes all of me:yeah, in fact, if i didn't love Miri so much, you would be mine. anyway, i do not own princess academy

* * *

~Miri p.o.v.~

"Soooo, what do you think. You want to come?" I asked Peder. I have been trying to get him to come to Britta's,my very best friend, wedding for hours. I'm kind of happy that he didn't choose me, but I still wondered what would happen if the prince did. Would I get to make important decisions. I could have made my mountain treasured by everyone,just by saying something. I could have gave Pa and Marda a better life. They wouldn't have to work anymore, or go hungry, or do any dangerous jobs. I cringed at remembering the day Marda broke her leg, the first time in a long time my Pa screamed at me. Peder interupted my thoughts.

"I don't know. She barely knows me, and wouldn't I just get in the way?" He asked. He looked adorable all confused and scared. I laughed, and of course he joined in.

"Okay, I'll go, and I don't know, maybe I can look at some statues up there and get some inspiration." He said smiling. I smiled back and pulled him into a kiss. I pulled back and looked deep into his eyes, black(i know her eyes are blue but just pretend they are black) looking into brown.

"I love you." I said without meaning to. I blushed and looked away. I expected him to get mad or embarrased or something, but in stead he took by chin and pulled me up for another kiss.

"I love you too." He said when we had pulled away. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I felt as good as a starving person eating a full course meal. I loved him and he loved me too. Now the only thing that would make this perfect would be Britta, but of course, nothing can ever be perfect with me.

* * *

darkness takes all of me:okay, what do you think

Miri: i thought it was lovely, what about you Peder

Peder:i liked the kissing part

(Miri wacks Peder on the head)

darkness takes all of me:alriiiight, anyway, i want to know what you think. if i get at leat three reviews i will go forward. you know what to do!!!!! review!!!!!!!!!!! l8er!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

darkness takes all of me: CONTINUING!!!!! Peder, you know what to do

Peder: what

darkness takes all of me: (whispering in his ear) we talked about this

Peder: (mummering) talked about, oh (regular voice, however you imagined it) Darkness takes all of me does not own Princess Academy, how was that

darkness takes all of me: PERFECT!!!!! HEARS A CYBER COOKIE!!!!!!!!!

* * *

~Britta p.o.v.~

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Steffan reassured me. I had been staring out of the castle window that gives a view point to the drive-way for hours.

"Just think, another hour at that window and the whole kingdom will come and try to worship you."he said.

"And that's a a bad thing because....." I trailed off.

"Because it gives me less time to........wrestle with you!" He screamed as he tackled me to the ground. Laughs, screams, and silly threats could be heard as we tumbled about. We were interrupted when we heard someone clear their throat. I looked back and saw the queen herself telling us that we needed to get ourselves together because our guest have arrived, and with another disgusted look, she swept away. I gave him quick kiss and scurried out to meet my friends. No matter what they say, you can't say I'm not happy. Okay, sure his parents don't really like the way I look and sometimes talk, but you have to pick up some habits when living on a mountain just about all your teen life. But I am not complaining. First of all, I got to meet Miri. The fast talking, sweet, unbelievably brave, pretty, friendly girl who was my first friend. Apart from Steffan, she was my very best friend. She understood me, and didn't even turn her nose up to me, just because I was a born low lander. Without her, I wouldn't have married the prince, I wouldn't have made it period without her. I ran out to the front stairs just in time to see four carriages come down the long drive way. I ran as I saw some of the girls spilling out of them, each running up to hug me. When I saw Miri step out, I bombarded her with hugs. We squealed on and on about how much we missed each other and such. After we were done she politely hugged Steffan and I hugged Peder. Now it was time to set my wheels in motion about how to get them to stay. In the long months without her, I know I'll do anything for her to stay.

* * *

coming up, Britta's plan. you know what to do, review!!!!!!!! ;) (wink)


	3. Chapter 3

yay! it's been sooooo long since i updated this story! soooooooo sorry. thx to all who reviewed!

Peder:finally! i get to go on and talk

well i have been working on other stories...anyway i own nothing!

* * *

~Britta~

"So Miri, how has the mountain been doing without me?" I asked, leading her to the library. I prepared it just for her arrival. I kinda decked it out with all kinds of books on trade and pretty little princesses that turned out to be the hero. All the stuff that fit Miri's character and how she is. When we got there I heard her gasp.

"Peder was right. This has to be more than a hundred." Miri said in astonishment. (a/n: just if you're confused Peder asked Miri at the end of the book if there were a hundred books in Britta's castle, cause she said she planned on reading them all. and she said there can't be that many in the world. so.) She went around the stacks of books, trailing her hands on the spines. Drinking in their texture. Enjoying as much as she can.

"This is soooo amazing!" she exclaimed. I laughed because this was the exact reaction I had when I first saw the room. I was just about to say that when a guard said my ladies were waiting on me to eat. I looked out the big widow and saw it how dark it was and took Miri by the arm and ran her to the dining room, which was about a million times better than the academy's dining room.

~Miri~

I allowed Britta to drag me to the fantastic dining room. I was HUGE! I could fit two of my houses in there! I sat right across from Britta while Peder sat beside me, and Steffan sat across from him. Those two have become fast friends by the way. Anyway, Britta kept sending me mischievous looks and when I asked she would just giggle with Steffan and continue eating. It was soooo annoying!

"What is so funny?" I asked for the fourth time.

"Oh nothing my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" then she giggled. Did I mention how annoying that is.

"Hey!" Steffan said like he was jealous, and all the girls laughed.

"Okay, Okay. Well, all the academy girls are going to get these things called make-overs. (a/n:i really don't know what period of time this was, but in the book they had just found out about rocking chairs, so i guess its old.) While me and Miri go to some old, wart covered lady who will read to us all about commerence!" The academy girls cheered, well not me. I got enough of that old haggy teacher, one who I must not name because of how much I dislike her.

"Ummmm..."I started. But Britta didn't let me finish, she just sent me another mischievous smile and said,

"Don't worry Miri," her hazel eyes glittering with anticipation," it will completely change your mind about things." Well, if I don't know anything, I know one thing. Whatever she had planned, I was soon going to find out.

* * *

Guys this is the longest chapter! Yay! well antiway, i know i said i was going to have Britta's plan next, but this sounded good, so i did this. lead us out Peder.

Peder:please review, and i will give you a big hug and cyber cookie. I would give you a kiss, but M-

*Miri hit Peder in his stomach*

Peder: I said I would, that means I won't! OW!

Miri:Just please review *she wacks him up side the head again.*


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

~Miri~

I wanted nothing more than to just take Britta and shake her by the neck and tell her where we're going. I mean, she not really going to take us to some wart covered lady to talk about commerence or something. At least I hope not. All I know is that she was leading me to the back, or possibly front, of the castle.

"Britta, I swear if you do not tell me where we are going, I'm gonna…..um…do something! I swear I will!" There goes the weakest threat I ever made.

"Don't worry Miri. How much can you trust me?"

"Just about as far as I can throw you." I muttered and she giggled.

"Okay we're here. Just don't look up. Something horrible or something will happen."

"What?"

"I don't know. Just don't do it."

We walked slowly in the room and for once I did as I was told.

"Stop!" A voice commanded. I wanted so desperately to look up to see who it was. I couldn't tell if it was female, male, or even adult or child. Just as I was lifting my head, just a little, Britta slapped my hand and I put it down again.

"Miri…is it not."

"It is."

"Your friend wishes you close, but you choose to stay far away."

"Is that what this is!" I have finally realized what Britta was doing, and I didn't like it one bit. I snapped my head up. "Britta you know I love you. And of course I want to be right by your side with you and Peder, but if I leave….." right then Britta snapped her head up.

"Peder?"

"What?"

"You said Peder."

"And so you have sealed your fate." I finally looked at…..it, and saw nothing. Not a thing. And then I past out.

I don't know how long it had been, but finally we woke up.

"Wha-" Britta started then stopped. Peder burst in, then Steffan and they eached hugged us. I pushed away from Peder as soon as he touched me.

"What's wrong?" I don't' know why, but I didn't want him hugging me.

"Get away from me. Britta's right there." I snapped.

"Yeeeees?" he said. Britta stepped up to him, leaving a stunned Steffan.

"Not even married yet, and you're cheating on me?" she asked.

"Okay, what happened before we came." Steffan asked. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think, but came up with nothing. I went over to him and tried to hug him, but he stepped away.

"What's wrong. Do I stink?" I asked.

"N-no, b-but…what's wrong. Are you girls playing jokes." Peder asked. My eyes started to water.

"So what, after all I did for you, you don't love me anymore?" I shouted.

"What?" Peder asked.

"And what about you? You don't love me anymore either?" Britta asked Peder, who looked about ready to faint. When he didn't answer she burst into tears and ran out of the room. I followed right after one more hateful glance and Steffan. Why are the trying to hurt us like this, after all that drama. I just, don't know.

* * *

Wow. What's going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

~Britta~

I didn't realize that the boys had followed us until I was standing face to face with them. Peder stood glaring at Miri as if I wasn't even there; Steffan did the same to me.

"Peder, Peder look at me." I insisted. Obviously he had eaten something to make him think wrong.

"N-no, no, Miri, are you playing some kind of game or joke, because it's not funny." Miri was looked desperately at Steffan and completely ignoring Peder.

"Wait, wait," Steffan snapped, "Britta, I just remembered, that hypnotist. Something must have gone wrong." His eye sparkled with understanding while Peder's were dull with confusion.

"Wha-I don't," he, Peder, stuttered looking completely heartbroken at Miri. I felt my own heart breaking, that and me getting angry.

"Don't you see? Remember Britta, you said that you couldn't look at her, or lift you head or something. You probably looked and got confused, thinking Miri's in love with me, and you in love with Peder. So all we have to do is convince her to take the spell off and everything goes back to normal." He explained.

"Okay, okay, even if that is true," Miri started looking severely pissed, "the woman disappeared, like, Poof! Gone. "

"Well, we have to find her. I get married to one of you in three weeks." I said, pissed off myself, at myself, but mostly as Peder. Well that set it off. All of us were voicing our opinions on what we felt we should do.

"LIKE I SAID….." Miri shrieked, "she's gone. Not like the disappeared like she ran out, but when we looked up she was gone. She had said something about sealing your fate or destiny or something and when I looked up she was gone." Peder and Steffan pondered this for a while, making me nervous, and then Peder spoke.

"Well….we'll just have to convince you ourselves." And with that he whisked Miri away.

* * *

Look, I am sooooo sorry I haven't been on in a while. I haven't been able to get on this site in weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

I am not the owner of this book.

* * *

~Peder~

"Well, how am I suppose to do this?" I asked myself aloud.

"Put me down Peder! Now!" Miri kept screaming in my ear, making thinking really hard. I sat her down on the ground, and she immediately took a step back. Maybe she'll remember with memories.

"Remember when I stole your doll, and fell in that hole?"

"Yeah so?" she said.

"And remember, um, when we were at the bonfire, and you called me wonderful, and I kissed you on the cheek. And when right after you left that school, we, uh,"

"What are you getting at Peder?"

"Miri, I love you. And I know you you me too, you outright said it." This is me getting desparate.

"Peder, I-I'm sorry, but I don't. I can't. Not when I love Seffan." She said and walked out.

~Steffan~

"Um…Britta?"

"I have nothing to say to you Steffan." She replied, her arms crossed and her back facing me. Anger boiled inside me, I am not to blame here after all. I have to think, which something I hate doing.

I suddenly had an idea and walked over to her and twirled a blond lock (can someone tell me her real hair color, I really don't think it was mentioned in the book) and when she turned gazed deep in her brown eyes. Right before she pulled away, I kissed her, long and hard. When we pulled apart, she looked out the door and saw a tearful Miri.

"Miri-" she started. She, Miri, shook her head and ran away, big fat tears falling down her cheeks. "Look! Steffan, jus-just leave me alone!" Britta exclaimed and followed her friend.

* * *

Okay, I have a challenge. Whoever names at least one of my other storied will get to be a character in the story. I know its pretty lame, but its all I can think of.

Rules

1.)the first one who name it gets the prize

2.)you have to have a name otherwise how would you be in the chapter

3.) even though I know you are going to, You can't cheat

4.)the more you name, the more important you are in the story

You'll be in chapter eight


	7. Chapter 7

I have to aplogize because I realize these chapters are super short. But anyway, I do not own Princess Academy.

* * *

~Miri~

"Miri! Miri, show down!" Britta called in the distance. I have to get out, I just have to.

"Miri!"

"How could you?" I turned and faced her all of a sudden. She had to flail t avoid running into me. "Huh? How could you? You were the first to know how I felt, how could you?" No answer. "Answer me!" I shrieked with rage.

" I don't know, okay! I didn't, I don't, I didn't kiss him."

"Yeah, then why did I see you?"

"Miri, why are you so bitter! Goodness knows what you did to Peder!"

"So what, if I were gone longer you would have done more?"

"Miri-"

"No Britta! I trusted you! How could you do this to me? You were my best friend!"

"Am I not anymore?" she asked. I looked down and realized that I could never truly just break off a freindship with Britta, no matter how mad I got at her.

"I suppose not, but, Britta, you knew. You knew how much I loved him, and, and I come in to find you, k-kissing him. How do you think that's suppose to make me feel?"

"The same way if you had did that with Peder. But Miri, I don't k know, maybe-" she trailed off.

"What?"

"Maybe-"

"What Britta? Is all this some stalling to say that maybe you love him too! Is all this jus-"

"Miri! What if they're right? What if, right before we passed out, the woman casted a spell?"

"And what if they're wrong?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulder.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

Again I have to apologize because I realize that this chapter is plenty short. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed in the past and I wish you would do it again. Review. Good reviews, bad reviews, (I prefer good reviews) just please, please, pleeeeeease review!


	8. Chapter 8

Congratulations to Lily, who has won the challenge.

~Lily~

I watched as Miri and Britta ran up to me. I've always loved Miri, and although it took some time to get into, I love Britta as well. They were two of my best friends, and I am kind of protective over them.

"Hey girlies." I greeted.

"Lils, we need your help."

"Anything."

"I need you to punch me in the face." Britta said. I can't say this did not hold some kind of temptation.

"I am not going to hit you. Why don't you get Miri to do it?"

"Because she needs me to punch her." I laughed and held up my hands in a surrender signal.

"What is this all about?"

"This old hag put a hex on us. Thanks to Britta." Miri scowled.

"This is not my fault." Britta rolled her eyes.

"I told you I did not want to stay in the castle."

"And I warned you I would do everything in my power to make you stay."

"I'm still here guys." I announced. They looked at me.

"Please, we think if we sleep it off for a while." Miri explained. I shrugged; I am never one to deny a request of my best friend. Plus I kind of want to get Britta back at "accidently" tossing goat dung in my face.

"I just have to say, that this is going to hurt me, more than this hurts you."

"Whateve-"Miri couldn't finish it, because I had hit her in the face. I felt like crying. Why had I hit her first?

"Wai-"Britta said, but again I interrupted her. I dragged them to the chamber beds and laid them down, putting ice packs on their heads. Peder rushed in.

"What happened?" he asked, catching sight of the two beauties.

"Oh, they just fell."

"At once?"

"Kind of." I said. I looked around. "Where's Steffan?"

"He's looking for that witch." He said like he didn't really care. I presume he didn't. He was gazing at Miri too hard to care about anything.

"Well, just call me when they wake up." I said. My goal was to find Steffan. I need to talk to him for a while.

This is something I have never admitted to anyone. Not even myself. I am jealous of Miri and Britta. And only because they've found happiness in these great guys. Ever since Britta left, and Miri and Peder started getting serious, I've been the fifth wheel. They can't go anywhere without kissing. I had a brief crush on Peder, but I learned to get over it. Steffan was another subject. I liked him and hated him at the same time. He was the reason I had to leave my family. He was the reason I had to study so hard. He was the reason Miri got teased. He was the reason I had punched Bena in the stomach for saying Miri was a know it all bitch. He was the reason for it all, but yet, I can't help but marvel at how handsome and nice and put together he is.

He was in the library when I found him, bent over a book. I stood and watched him for a while, strictly for observation purposes. His golden hair gleaming in the faint light. His muscular arms, you could tell he was deeply concentrated on what he was reading. But after a while, all I felt was a deep longing. And not for him or Peder. I knocked.

"Yes?" he asked without looking up.

"I was hoping you could explain what's happening here." I said walking over and sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Well, Britta wanted Miri to stay. Really bad. And, you know how stubborn Miri is. So, she thought the only way was to put a spell on her. But, when she did, something went wrong, and well-now Miri thinks she's in love with, and Britta in love with Peder." He sounded so heartbroken. We weren't close, but he was my friend, and I tend to get protective over my friends.

"Is there anything that you want me to do?"

"Help. I need help finding the witch without leaving the castle."

"Oh, that's it? I go."

"Great, but, sometimes, and I'm ashamed to say this, but my kingdom can get….dangerous. You, my friend will have to take a companion."

"Oh." I said, surprised.

"You will take Omar." He said, gathering books.

"O-Omar?"

"Yes. He's pretty strong. You will need these books to help you locate the wretch. She will try to hex you, but I think with Omar there, you'll be protected."

"Omar?" I was still caught up on the fact that Omar, the super sexy, unbelievably brave guy, is my guard. (an: Omar was in Princess Academy, but he didn't really say anything.)

"Yes, and Lily, be careful." And with that, he shoved the books in my hand, and pushed me out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

I AM BACK!

Miri: Finally!

Peder: We thought you had abandoned us.

I would never abandon you guys. Or my readers. And finally, here's your chapter.

~Lily~

I self consciously yanked at my curls while Omar strolled casually beside me.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" I looked away, my tanned face no doubt turning bright red.

"We are looking for a witch by the name of Madame….. Changez votre destin?"

"Weird name." He muttered.

"Weird woman."

"And tell me, why are we looking for this Madame…whatever?"

"I need to help Miri and Britta."

"That's helpful."

"That's all I've been told." I lied.

"And Steffan sent us?"

"He did."

"Great." There was an awkward pause.

"So…how was your summer?" I rushed ahead. Really Lils? How was your summer? Why didn't I just out right say I have no idea how to talk to someone I like. Connor laughed, flipping his hair out of his face.

"It was fine. Not as good with you girls gone, but it was alright." That's right. That was the summer they charted us back to the school to pick up delegates. Everyone thought Miri was a shoo in, but oddly enough Britta stepped forward and picked Katar.

"Pretty weird turn of events, Katar being chosen and all." I said.

"Well, I always thought there was more to Katar than her rough exterior."

"She's was always mean." I turned my head.

"A bit jealous are you?" He bumped my shoulder and I laughed.

"Not a bit!"

"You are. You turned as red as your hair!"  
"I'm always red." Whenever you're around.

"You do always seem flushed." Before I could reply, a scream alerted both of us.

"HELP! MY BABY'S BEEN STOLEN!" Omar quickly stepped in front of me. Then this man ran to us, which was odd because the voice was female.

"ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO WAS GET HIM TO SEE HIS WIFE WASN'T WORTH IT!"

"Umm….sir?" I asked.

"I'm not a sir! I'm his sister! I was trying to get him to stay home, so I got a-"

"A hypnotist." He…..she nodded.

"Yes. And when we finally found the woman, she said she needed a life in replacement. We said no and went home, only to find my baby gone!"

"I'm sorry." Omar said, still in front of me. I stepped from behind him.

"Where is this witch?"

~Miri~

Britta was playing in my hair, but I found no enjoyment out of it. All I could think of was her kissing Steffan. Them together. Lord knows what would have happened had I not walked in at that time.

"Miri?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think this happened?" She stopped brushing my hair, and I sighed. Steffan loved it when my hair was down. Or was that Peder? God! I don't know!

"I don't know Britta."

"It's just…" she sat down next to me, her own blond locks spilling around her shoulders. "….everything, was perfect. And you were here, and Peder…..Steffan…..whoever I was marrying and I were happy, and suddenly….I can't remember anything."

"We'll figure this out."

"I'm getting married so soon."

"I know Britta."

"And one guy is a prince and the other…."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"The other is what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"No it does matter, because there's nothing wrong with Peder."

"I'm not saying that."

"But you implied it. Just because he's not a prince does not mean he isn't worthy of your love or respect." We were quiet for a few minutes as I realized what I just said. Of course I loved Peder, I've only known him my whole life. But I love Steffan differently. Don't I?

~Peder~

"I gathered you here for the sake of figuring out the truth." Steffan paced in front of me.

"Steffan it's just me."

"So you admit to seducing my future bride." He accused, jutting a finger in my face. I lightly batted it away.

"You're acting crazy."

"I can't help it." He muttered, pacing again. "I've sent Lily to find the witch."

"Lily? Why did you do that?!"

"Relax, she's with Omar." He said easily.

"I'm not worried about her being in danger. I've seen her wrestle Frid, and quite well. It's just…don't you suppose we ought to keep this little…..situation to ourselves. Miri hated it when she got others involved in her struggles."

"Britta too." We were quite for a few minutes. "No offense to your lady or anything, because I do care for Miri. But not as I care for Britta." I observed him in all his princely shining honor. He didn't deserve Miri.

"Why didn't you choose her?"

"I was prepared for Britta and-"

"No, because Miri is not some second choice to anyone. She's sweet, and funny, and pretty, and wonderful….and you hurt her. When you just left like that."

"You clearly don't understand."

"I understand well enough." I snapped back. "Listen, if this doesn't work out. If we never find this witch, I want Miri happy. And I don't want her hurt again."

"What are you getting at? Are you saying you're in love with Britta? Cause that's the way it's sounding."

"Well that's not what I'm saying. Britta is the farthest thing from my mind. All I want is Miri happy, and if she gets hurt because a jerk with a title doesn't deem her worthy enough, you will have me to personally deal with."

"And you listen to me Peder. I like you. I respect you. But I do not take kindly to threats."

"Then see it as a prophesy, because it will happen should you choose to send her away." The friendly feel in the atmosphere was gone, leaving a lingering chill in the air.

"Guys!" Lily burst in. "I found the witch!"


End file.
